


Fucked up

by dcklvr98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Caught, Cock Slut Louis, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Niall Horan, Top Zayn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcklvr98/pseuds/dcklvr98
Summary: Harry and Louis decide to celebrate their anniversary inviting their old college pals for an intimate party at a resort. But when Louis’ past and true nature is revealed, Harry will realize his husband is not as innocent as he thought.Or...The guys expose Louis' past as a slut to Harry and things escalate quickly from that





	Fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a new work I'm writing, is going to be short fic of 2 or 3 chapters, I still don't know, anyway hoe you enjoy and remember that English is not my native language so forgive me for any mistake that may have slipped my eyes.

“Cheers! For the happy couple!” Liam raised his beer; the others followed him and smashed their bottles together.

It was a cold night; the boys bought beer and food for days when Louis invited all of them to celebrate on his family’s country house in a resort. Harry met the guys in college; the other 4 had been friends since high school so he was the new addition to the group. They got along so well they made sure to never lose contact. When Harry and Louis married they all agreed to reunite with their friends every certain time and so far they kept their word.

“Oh god, three months already since your wedding” Niall smiled at Harry and Louis “I’m so glad you are happy!”

“I don’t know who the luckiest one of you is” Zayn laughed. Harry looked at his husband sitting next to him, he sure felt like the luckiest man alive.

“Why don’t you guys kiss? C’mon show us how much you love each other” Niall suggested to which Zayn and Liam nodded in agreement.

“Guys no, you know Louis is a bit shy” Harry said, indeed when he turned to face him he saw the guy was blushing hard already.

“I think one kiss is not a big deal, right?” Louis said, the other guys were staring at the couple. Harry leaned closer and ran a hand through Louis’ cheek before they locked their lips, it was a sweet kiss no tongue at all but when they broke it both guys had a big smile in their faces.

“So sweet!” Niall clapped his hands. Liam took another sip of his beer and Zayn pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye

“God I can’t wait to marry” the black haired boy complained

“If you do it you won’t be able to fuck around anymore” Liam answered

“Oh right, then I guess I’m fine this way”

Everyone laughed. The night went on and the amount of alcohol consumed kept increasing, the bottles of beer and food started to gather around them, the guys laughing at their college day’s stories and their new ones. Harry was so glad they all got along, even more, he was happy for the fact that Louis and Harry’s marriage didn’t affect at all their dynamic as a group.

“I swear to god I didn’t fuck around that much!” Zayn defended himself at the accusations

“We shared a room, I know for a fact that you were kind of a playboy” Liam argued making Zayn roll his eyes.

“At least you didn’t have a creepy roommate” Niall shivered with a disgust expression on his face “I still have nightmares when I remember all the spiders Jack kept in our room” they laughed. Liam turned his eyes at the couple

“I know for a fact that you guys fucked every day since you became roommates in college”

Louis gagged on his beer, Harry tried to hide the smile that came to his face, Liam was right, once Louis and Harry became an official couple in college they did everything to become roommates and once the job was done they didn’t waste time fucking around.

“I wonder” Liam’s eyes went from Harry to Louis “do you guys still fuck the same after marrying?”

“Ooooh spice question” Zayn laughed. Louis turned his face down looking at his fingers and the now empty bottle of beer on his hands.

“I can’t answer you that” Harry said “but thanks for worrying about our sex life”

“Not really worried” Liam smiled “I know you’re in good hands, I know from first hand that Louis is a good man, I was the one who took his cherry after all”

“Liam!” Niall peeled his eyes at his friend, god, he always had that bad habit of speaking his mind without thinking of what the others would feel.

Harry tried to force a smile, he was well aware of that fact; they were close in high school so it was not surprise that they did some stuff between them. Louis wanted to be swallowed down by the earth, he looked at Harry hopping to see at least some kind of anger or jealously but he was shocked when his husband didn’t do anything more than show a bright smile.

“That happened so long ago, you should get over it Li” Harry joked earning a few “ouches” and “oooh” from the rest.

“See? They guys gets it’s just a joke” Liam raised both hands laughing

“Still, I’ve always told you that you can’t just say that kind of stuff out loud”

“You shouldn’t be judging me at all” Liam grinned “You always play to be the nice kid but if I recall it well you’ve also fucked with Louis”

Niall almost dropped his beer; he turned quickly to face Harry who was already staring at the blonde one with shock.

“What?” Harry asked

“Yeah, they did it a lot, I remember now, every time Louis broke up with one of his boyfriends, which happened quite often I might add” Liam laughed “ good boy Niall came quickly to comfort him…in a hotel room of course”

Niall didn’t know where to look so he just drank the rest of his bottle. Fuck Liam and his stupid habit. Louis was biting his lip really hard, god, Liam was right but why the fuck would he say that in front of Harry.

“What are you talking about asshole?” The blonde muttered

“I’m talking about facts, you even said you were so sexually compatible that you could do it for hours” Liam said

“Liam!” Louis shouted, his face crimson red “shut up!”

“I never said that!” Niall told Harry “I would never say something like that”

“If that’s true then why are you blushing so hard?” Liam pointed out

Harry felt a mix of emotions, he was aware of Liam and Louis but Niall? That was something he never thought, he knew they were close but not to that point. He looked at Zayn who seemed to be nervous and had been taking shots of tequila since the conversation started…could it be that also..?

“Wow, I have to say I wasn’t expecting that” Harry had been holding Louis’ hand this whole time; he felt the other guy’s grip go tighter around his hand. Louis was shooting a deadly glare at Liam who seemed to be enjoying the whole situation.

“The past it’s the past that was so long before knowing you” Louis came closer and hugged Harry who seemed a bit tensed

“You’re right babe” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead; he faced the others “after all we made love 4 times last night, right?”

Louis chocked on his saliva. Liam, Niall and Zayn whistled and clapped “H-honey don’t say that stuff”

“That’s nice guys” Liam raised his beer “I envy your happiness assholes” they laughed

“Yeah I’m glad too” Zayn said, the alcohol finally reached his head, he felt lightheaded and the words came out on their own “But I’m a bit jealous, after all I still get hard when I think about that night, you remember what I’m talking about right Lou?”

Louis’ eyes go wide and the color drained from his face. Harry’s mouth goes dry, what did he just say?

“I-I…” Louis couldn’t speak; Niall, Liam and Harry stayed silent, their mouths trying to catch on the new information.

“Don’t tell me you forgot already?” Zayn pretended to cry “I had just broken up with Perrie and you came to me and asked if you could take my pain away” the guy took another shot, after cringing he smiled “damn you’re still the best ass I’ve ever had”

Liam and Niall remained silent, they were not aware of that info, but deep inside they were not surprised, after all their friend used to be kind of a slut in high school and remained that way the first two semesters of college until he met Harry

“But I’m mostly glad!” Zayn stood up, a glass of tequila on his hand “Because our beloved Lou bear found someone with a heart as big as Harry’s. The truth is If I was him I wouldn’t have married you considering all your past.

Harry had a hard time swallowing every word. He was not oblivious of Louis’ past; he imagined a few guys but was Zayn just said implied a lot more than a few guys. And the fact that your husband fucked with every single one of your friends was also hard to swallow. Louis was on the verge of crying, even more when Harry pulled his hand away.

“I-I need some water” he stood up, the others stared at the curly haired boy leave the room.

“Why did he leave, it’s not proper of him to do that kind of stuff” Liam wondered

“Maybe it was something we said?” Zayn asked innocently like he didn’t realize what he just did

“Of course it was idiot!” Niall yelled “I’m sorry Louis” the other boy looked up at their friends

“I honestly don’t know what to say” he stood up “if you excuse me I need to go for a second”

“Great you guys messed it all up!” Niall yelled at his 2 friends

“Shut up, we are all drunk so we will forget about it and act like it’s nothing in a few minutes” Liam served himself a shot of tequila “right Z?”

“Damn right” the black haired boy laughed trying to hide the boner in his pants.

**

Harry slammed the glass down, the whisky burned but somehow it helped him to focus and process all the information.

 _I married a slut_. Harry thought, he felt bad, he shouldn’t be thinking that way about the man he loved but deep down it was the truth. He tried not to change the image he had of Louis but it was too late.

Then an idea, no, more like a picture came to his mind. He imagined Louis naked, legs spread wide open, around him Liam, Zayn and Niall stood jerking off their cocks. Louis opened his mouth and started to suck Liam off while he used both hands to jerk off the others. Harry had a hard time to breathe, he felt confused but he was sure about one thing…his cock got just got rock hard

_What am I thinking? Why do I feel this way?_

“Harry?” Louis said coming inside the kitchen

“Lou” Harry took his cock and arranged it so Louis wouldn’t be able to see it

“I’m so sorry” Louis whimpered, he let himself roll to the floor with his back to the kitchen counter next to Harry “you must hate me right now, after all those things…”

Harry didn’t speak, he just stared at nothing but he was paying complete attention to everything the guy said,

“God, I screwed up so bad” Louis hid his face on his knees “if only I met you sooner, I would have never done all those things”

Harry finally turned and saw his husband, he came closer to him and he placed a hand on his shoulder “Hey, look at me, there is no need to be sad”

“H-Harry” Louis had tears on the edge of his eyes, Harry gave him a sympathetic smile

“I mean, I was shocked to find out all of that, but once I think about it I guess it’s fine” Harry scratched his face “To be honest, I always knew you liked sex a lot…and to be honest it’s kind of a turn on for me”

Louis smiled, he turned and threw his arms around Harry pulling him into a hug “You idiot, you know that makes you a pervert, right?”

“I think so” Harry laughed, his laughed suddenly came to an end when he felt Louis’ hand squeezed his still hard cock through the pants “L-Louis what are you doing?”

“You said it turned you on, right?” Louis made its way inside Harry’s pants and now he was taking hold of Harry’s 8 inches hard cock “I want to see”

Harry tired to hold back a moan, Louis was running his hand up and down on his cock, in a matter of seconds and with a lot of skill Harry’s pants were pulled down along with his trouser so now Louis could stare at the naked manhood.

“I guess you said the truth” Louis was kissing Harry’s neck, sucking and kissing around his jaw line as he slowly and painfully jerked his husband off

“L-Louis please stop it”

“Were you turned on by all those things they said? How I fucked with Niall, Liam and Zayn?” At this point Louis’ movements were fast, and Harry without noticing started to jerk his hips up at the same rhythm.

“I guess you are indeed a pervert man” Louis sucked hard on Harry’s neck.

“I’m sorry Lou”

Louis didn’t answer; instead he made his way down to Harry cock. Harry opened his eyes and lost it’s breathe when he found the pair of green eyes staring back at him, they were dark, and it no longer resembled the pair of eyes he saw every morning. Harry opened his mouth to speak but he quickly shut it when Louis swallowed his cock.

“Fuck!” Harry moaned, he closed his hands into fists and bit on one of them to keep the obscene moan that came out of his mouth away from the ears of his friends.

“I’m sorry Harry” Louis said after pulling out the cock out of his mouth, his eyes were dark and his lips covered with saliva. Louis took a long lick of Harry’s slit and the curly haired boy moaned loudly “I’m sorry you have such a dirty husband like me”

Harry tried to answer but Louis pushed his tongue inside Harry’s foreskin and started to roll it. It was something that he knew it drove the guy crazy. Louis went down to Harry’s ball sucking on one before he swallowed the whole sack.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hair and pushed the boy closer to him; Louis moaned and licked all over his testicles. He always enjoyed sucking cock and after all these years he became an expert, especially into knowing what Harry liked.

“I must disgust you” Louis said “I know you prefer sweet and shy guys, not like me” he gave a long lick from the base to the head before letting a big amount of saliva drip on it.

“L-Lies” Harry bucked his hips up trying to get Louis’ mouth closer to his cock, his husband took the head in and licked all over it. “Fuck Lou, I love you just the way you are”

Louis pulled the cock out of his mouth, a big smile on his face. He moved and putting both legs around Harry leaned in to give his husband a deep kiss.

Their tongues brushed against each other, Harry was usually the dominant one but Louis was the one in control this time. The sloppy sounds could be heard and Harry even tasted a bit of himself.

“I know you do Harry, now” Louis stood up a bit and got his pants undone, he pulled them down just enough to uncover his sweet and giant butt “It’s time for me to feel good too”

Louis took Harry’s cock and lifted himself up, he aligned his entrance with the head and rubbed them slowly. Louis bit his lip and threw his head back in anticipation, god he needed something inside of him right now.

“L-Louis we can’t” Harry tried to pull away but Louis’ grip was hard “our friends are out there what if they-“

“Just enjoy babe” Louis said, Harry tried to protest but just then Louis lowered himself down and slowly took his entire husband inside of him.

Out of reflex Harry’s hand gripped on the first thing they could find, that turned out to be his husband’s perfect ass. Harry gripped on the voluptuous globes and helped his husband to sink his cock deeper.

“Fuck Lou, so tight” Harry moaned, not really thinking anymore. Louis smiled, he moved in circles letting Harry’s cock stretch him

“You’re so big Hazza” Louis leaned and sucked on Harry’s earlobe “I love it, I love you and your fucking cock”

Both guys moved on their own, Harry pushed his hips fast and hard against Louis who rode it like a pro, the placed both hands on Harry’s shoulders and used them to push himself up before slamming all his weight down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Harry muttered every time Louis sank down

“God yes! Just like that, let me feel you deep inside” Harry ran his hands inside of Louis shirt, on his back while the other played around with Louis’ sensitive nipples.

“You’re so good to me” Harry moaned, his trusts becoming harder. He was sure outside it was dead cold but right in that room both guys were covered in sweat and did a lot of effort so they didn’t take all of their clothes off.

“Hazza I’m gonna cum” Louis moaned, his hips moving faster as well

“Let’s do it together” He pulled Louis face down, their lips separated by mere millimeters, Louis pushed his tongue out and harry sucked on it “Here it comes!”

“Harry!” Louis screamed, his eyes shutting as he felt his cock spurt all of his cum over his boxers. Harry followed soon; he shot 5 jets of cum inside his husband, his body shook at with each one of them. Just then the door of the kitchen opened.

Liam, Zayn and Niall barged in the same exact moment both guys had their orgasm. The 3 guys stared surprised at Louis and Harry who just shot their loads. There was no way they could invent any excuse that, they just got caught having sex in the kitchen floor.

“Damn” Niall said staring at his friends

“Holy shit” Zayn rubbed his eyes trying to see if he was seeing right

Liam smiled, more like a smirk “Sorry to interrupt, you were taking so long we were worried, guess there was no reason” the 3 guys laughed “we’ll go back then”

Harry and Louis felt ashamed, but just then Harry realized that his friends were completely staring at his husband ass and the cum that slowly leaked out of his hole.

“Fuck” Louis said out of breath, he felt the warm cum slowly leak out of his hole “I’m sorry Hazza”

Harry didn’t answer, his head thrown all the way back, he was also out of breath. And he realized that the second the guys got in and caught them, that was when Harry got one of the best orgasms of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if so leave me kudos and comments :) I love to speak to everybody, also be sure to check my other fics of 1D. Thanks for reading


End file.
